ivys_toontopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Air Buddies(Sorenrulescool5's version)
Air Buddies is a 2006 straight-to-DVD comedy film. It is the sixth film in the Air Bud Series and the first in direct-to-video spin-off of the series Air Bud, which follows the life of a lonely teenager and his dog who has the uncanny ability to play every sport. This movie changes the primary focus of the series from Buddy, an adult golden retriever, to his puppies. It also radically alters the character of the series by making all of the animals speak. This is Sorenrulescool5's version of the film, and first parody out of the seven films in the spin-off series. Plot Through a voiceover, Coal the Dog introduces the five Air Buddies, describes their personalities and recaps how the puppies' father, Bubsy, made the town of Fernfield famous through his love of sport. When their families leave home for a basketball game, the puppies get into trouble with their sitter, Mrs Niggles. This prompts their owners to finally put the puppies up for adoption. Meanwhile, Danny Dingo tries to impress Baba Miao's son, Dongwa Miao by showing him a female tiger for his birthday, but Dongwa wanted an animal he can play with. He wants Bubsy because he can play sports. Baba offers $500,000 if Danny can get Bubsy. Danny then sends his nephew Azreal the Cat and assistant Lil' Lighting to capture Bubsy. At school, Teddy Ruxpin and Huckle Cat collect every boy and girl's profile sheets and photos, and after looking at girls and boys who would make good owners, the family decides to call their new owners the next day. Azreal and Lil' arrive at Bubsy's home, only to see Bubsy and Kibble at the same time, thinking there are two Bubsy's or they are mates. The next morning, the pups decide to run away. Azreal and Lil' follow them, and manage to catch Tooty by luring him with a doughnut. The other Buddies go and find Tooty but they are captured as well and used as bait to catch Bubsy and Pinky. Bubsy manages to free the Buddies but Lil' traps him with a net. Kibble attempts to save Bubsy but is captured too. Lil' and Azreal put Bubsy and Kibble in the truck, while the buddies chase after them. In wine country, Danny is pleased that Azreal and Lil' captured both Bubsy and Kibble so he can have them breed puppies and sell them for money. When Azreal explain that Bubsy and Kibble already had puppies and Denning let them get away, Danny tells them to lock the dogs in the wine cellar and go and capture the puppies and threatens that if they don't catch the puppies, they will be fed to the tiger. Danny also replaces Azreal as the leader of the mission to capture the Buddies. Azreal and Lil' go back to Bubsy's home to capture the Buddies but no luck. The Buddies have sniffed their way to the outside cinema, where Azreal and Lil' are watching 101 Dalmatians. The Buddies find their way to the projection room and walk right in front of the projector, their shadows attracting Lil' and Azreal's attention. Azreal and Lil' catch up to the Buddies, chasing them to a farm. The Buddies meet P.C. Popple and Patty Rabbit, who help the Buddies escape from Azreal and Lil'. The Buddies lure Azreal and Lil' into a stable and escape through a small hole as P.C. locks Azreal and Lil' in. The Buddies go through the forest then meet Greely who leads them to wine country. A skunk's spray enables Coal the Dog to smell again, so he calls Teddy and Huckle and they go off to find the Buddies. Bubsy and Kibble manage to escape to find the Buddies. Tooty falls into a hole, which Bubsy and Kibble dug, forcing the Buddies to help. Teddy and Huckle are led by Coal through the same farm that the Buddies went through. Teddy and Huckle are ecstatic and overjoyed at finding Azreal and Lil' being held prisoners by P.C., and immediately depart to report them and turn them in to the authorities over Azreal and Lil's protests. Dongwa and his father come to collect the dogs but instead finds the Buddies. Dongwa and his father then put the Buddies in a limousine, when Teddy, Huckle, Bubsy and Kibble come to rescue the Buddies. Tooty falls into one of the wine containers and gets drunk. Dongwa catches Tooty but is caught by Coal. Teddy, Huckle, and the dogs release barrels towards Danny and Baba; the barrels break the wine container. Danny and Baba fall in, as the container cracks open. Washing out of the container, Sheriff Rayman arrives to arrest Danny, Azreal, and Lil'. The Buddies apologize to Bubsy and Kibble; they understand and say they're ready for their new owners. Tooty decides to stay with Dongwa because he needs a friend. The puppies are introduced to their new families and end up enjoying their new lives.The film ends with Bubsy, Kibble, Max Goof, Tooty, Dotty Dog, Parappa, Rude Dog, Coal and Greely howling to show how they are still family, despite their distance. Cast *Teddy Ruxpin as Noah Framm *Danny Dingo(From 'The Adventures of Blinky Bill') as Selkirk Tander, the villain of the movie. *Azreal(From 'The Smurfs') as Grim, Selkirk's foolish nephew. *Lil' Lightning(From '101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure') as Denning *Huckle Cat(From 'Busytown') as Henry *Rayman as Sheriff Bob *Dongwa Maio(From 'Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat') as Bartleby Livingston *Baba Maio(Also from 'Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat') as Mr. Miles Livingstone *Yoyo(From 'Simsala Grim') as Patrick Framm *Matilda the Kangaroo(From 'Skippy: Adventures in Bushtown') as Jackie Framm *Mrs. Niggles as herself *Dotty Dog as Rosebud - the lone girl and only sister of the Buddies. She always wears a pink bow in her fur (usually her head) to separate herself from her brothers. She is protective of her brothers and her favorite color is pink. *Max Goof as Buddha - the peaceful Buddhist of the Buddies. He loves to meditate and wears a Buddhist collar made of beads. He is named after a virtuous person, Gautama Buddha. *Tooty the Dog as Budderball - The chubbiest of the Buddies. He enjoys food and wears black ink on his face to look like a football player. In addition to this he also sports a red football shirt. When his paw is pulled, he releases unbearable gas from his bottom, an allusion to Pull my finger. *Rude Dog as Mudbud - The dirt-loving dude of the Buddies. He wears a blue handkerchief around his neck. *Parappa Rappa as B-Dawg - The hip-hoppin' pup of the Buddies. He loves rap music and wears a platinum chain with a 'P' as a pendant around his neck to look cool and hip. *Bubsy as Buddy - The father of the Buddies. He's still as fun-loving and athletic as he was before the Buddies were born. He belongs to Noah.(Don't ask why please) *Kibble as Molly - The mother of the Buddies. She loves her children and Buddy very much and will do anything to protect them. She belongs to Henry. *Greely(From the game 'Animal Jam') as The Wolf - The Wolf is a friendly inhabitant of the forest who helps the Buddies get to wine country. *Coal the Dog as Sniffer - An old Bloodhound who lost his sense of smell years ago. He later regains it after getting sprayed by a skunk. He is one of the characters in the movie who help the Buddies find their parents. *P.C.(Pretty Cool)Popple as Billy - a goat who the Buddies meet on the farm. He helps keep the Buddies out of Grim and Denning's clutches. *Patty Rabbit(From 'Maple Town) as Belinda - a kind sow who the Buddies meet on the farm and speaks Pig Latin.(Also don't ask why.) Category:Movies Category:Parody Versions of Movies